


Regresando A Casa

by liss83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Perder a un padre es duro. Perder a un padre y al hombre que vez como otro padre es más duro aun. Pero el consejo a tiempo puede evitar que Steve McGarrett a pesar de haber perdido a sus dos referencias paternas pierda también al gran amor de su vida, Danny Williams
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Caceria Desatada

sol caía cuando el teléfono sonó en la casa. Un hombre alto y moreno con varios tatuajes en el cuerpo se limpió las manos y tomó la extensión de la cocina

\- Diga – dijo el hombre volviendo junto a la cocina y batiendo la olla que estaba en el fuego  
\- Cole, sal de la casa en este momento – ordenó Joe  
\- ¿Qué pasa, señor? – dijo con voz militar  
\- Esta es un orden, soldado – ordenó Joe – salga de la casa en este momento ¡están cazando equipo! ¡Salga ahora! En este momento solo sobrevivimos Steve, tú y yo  
\- ¿Qué quieres…? – pero escucho un ruido en la parte trasera de la casa

Sigilosamente Cole dejó el teléfono sobre el mueble de la cocina y abrió un cajón del cual sacó dos cuchillos. Caminó hacia el lugar donde escuchó el ruido e inspeccionó todo hasta llegar a la piscina, en donde flotaban boca abajo su esposa y sus dos hijos pequeños mientras su sangre se mezclaba con el agua

\- ¡No! – fue el grito desgarrador que se escuchó en varios kilómetros a su alrededor

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_____________________________________________

Eran las siete de la mañana y el sol ya estaba en lo alto, cuando Steve McGarrett salía del mar hacia la playa privada que daba a la parte trasera de su casa. Llegó hasta las sillas donde solía sentarse a tomar cerveza con Danny mientras se relajaban después de algún caso, y tomó una toalla para secarse, cuando desde atrás alguien lo intentó estrangular. Steve forcejeó y logró golpear a su atacante lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, dándole tiempo suficiente para girar y lanzar una patada, pero esta no le hizo nada al hombre que sacó un cuchillo de su espalda y lanzó una estocada. Steve saltó hacia atrás evitando que lo hiera mortalmente, aunque le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo.  
El atacante aprovechó el instante de dolor del comandante para lanzarle una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder, entonces Steve se lanzó nuevamente contra el hombre intentando quitarle el cuchillo. Cada golpe era respondido con uno mucho más fuerte que el anterior, retrocediendo y avanzando según la resistencia del adversario. Tras un golpe que hizo trastabillar a Steve, este cayó hacia atrás y chocó contra una mesa, en la cual mete una mano por debajo y sacó un arma la cual descarga contra su atacante, quien logró esquivar los balazos e huir del lugar  
Steve lo persiguió saltando todo lo que el agresor va tirando a su paso a manera de barrera mientras el comandante le disparaba varias veces. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle, una camioneta se paró y el agresor no dudó en subirse cuando la puerta se abrió estando la movilidad aun en movimiento. Steve disparó varias veces pero aun así no logró darle a su objetivo

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Steve estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos en la escena del crimen cuando el resto del equipo llegó y los de laboratorio comenzaron a levantar pruebas.

\- ¿estás seguro que no lo reconociste? – preguntó Adams  
\- Hace tiempo – dijo Steve – mi equipo tuvo una misión encubierta. Las cosas no se salieron como se supone que deberían…  
\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – preguntó Junior  
\- Es clasificado – dijo Steve  
\- No importa – dijo Tany – te ayudaremos  
\- Debo hacer esto solo – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie  
\- Al menos habla con Danny – dijo Lou  
\- Está en el continente viendo universidades con Grace – dijo Steve – no quiero que se preocupe  
\- Se va enojar – dijo Adam  
\- Siempre lo hace – contesto Steve

El equipo de Cinco Cero se va y Steve sube a cambiarse a su habitación. Mientras preparaba su bolso, Junior entro con el suyo ya listo

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó Steve sorprendido  
\- Espero a que termines para que nos vayamos – dijo Junior encogiendo los hombros  
\- Nada de eso – dijo Steve –. Tú te quedas a apoyar al equipo por si aparece algún caso  
\- Te quiero acompañar – dijo el chico  
\- ¿Y tú no escuchaste que debo hacer esto solo? – dijo Steve  
\- Pero… – dijo Junior  
\- No hay pero que valga – replico Steve –. Gracias, pero te necesito más aquí – y salió de la habitación  
\- No es justo. Todos toman vacaciones menos yo. Le diré a Danny – dijo Junior  
\- Y si se te ocurre hablarle a Danno… - sentencio Steve desde el pasillo  
\- Me siento el chico que ninguno de su padres quiso llevar con ellos al trabajo porque es un accidente en las cuentas – dijo Junior y Eddy ladró –. Eso no me ayuda

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_____________________________________________

La agente Greer entró a la habitación de interrogatorios y se sentó frente a Steve mientras sonreía tranquilamente

\- Te ves bien para ser un hombre muerto – dijo la mujer  
\- Aún no estoy muerto – contestó Steve con tono neutro –. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vender a tu equipo y traicionar a tu nación? Todo tu equipo está muerto  
\- Esa misión siempre fue un error y lo sabes – replico Greer –. Nunca se debió realizar  
\- ¡Eran tus amigos! – gritó Steve  
\- Siempre he arriesgado mi vida – dijo la mujer – por gente que solo nos usa y nos tira después. Así que hice lo más inteligente, me fui con quien paga mejor  
\- No conoces lo que es el honor – escupió Steve  
\- Te van a encontrar McGarrett – siseo Greer –, a ti, a Joe y a Cole. Ya están muertos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo – dijo sonriendo  
\- Vamos a dar pelea - dijo Steve golpeando la mesa  
\- Solo hasta que una bala te alcance – dijo la mujer –, después de todo tu maestro ya está muerto  
\- Ahí te equivocas – dijo Steve –, el comandante White sigue vivo y va seguir así – y se dirige a la puerta  
\- ¿Conseguiste algo? – pregunto Joe en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación y Steve negó – tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro.

¬¬¬________________________________________

Steve conducía la camioneta en completo silencio, mientras Joe miraba por la ventana. El teléfono de Steve sonó y Joe lo miró de reojo

\- Deberías contestar – dijo Joe – o te va rastrear y va llegar antes que nosotros al rancho – y Steve exhalo – ¿alguien sabe de este lugar?  
\- Ni siquiera a Danny se lo mencioné – dijo Steve  
\- Guau – dijo Joe – si Danny no lo sabe, no lo sabe nadie

El viaje fue tenso, pero un par de horas después llegaron al rancho que pertenecía a Joe, sin embargo de inmediato se pusieron alerta al ver un automóvil. Joe hizo una seña y Steve caminó sigilosamente a la parte trasera de la casa, cada uno contó mentalmente hasta tres y entraron a la cabaña al mismo tiempo

\- Ya iba siendo hora que llegaran – dijo Cole limpiando su arma – hice ravioles pero se enfriaron y los tuve que tirar. Díganme que trajeron hamburguesas  
\- Cole – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras guardaba su arma y yendo a abrazarlo – que bueno verte  
\- Pero mírate nada mas – dijo Cole – ¿aumentaste diez kilos?  
\- Aun te gano con las chicas – dijo Steve y Joe hizo un gesto de burla  
\- Nunca me ganaras – dijo Cole  
\- Siento lo de… – dijo Steve y el moreno sonrió triste  
\- Ya dejen de darse besos, señoritas – dijo Joe – tenemos que equipar la casa antes que los chicos malos vengan por nosotros

Cole salió a los alrededores de la cabaña y cavo algunos huecos alrededor de la casa y los tapó con algunas ramas, mientras que en la casa Joe revisaba las armas de las que disponían y Steve colocaba tablas en las ventanas y puertas

\- Steve – dijo Joe – deje un bolso en la otra habitación, ¿me lo podrías traer por favor?

Steve entró a la habitación y al tomar el bolso que Joe había traído cayo la fotografía de una mujer, el marine la recogió y tomando el bolso regresó con su mentor

\- Aquí está el bolso – dijo Steve entregándoselo  
\- Nos harán faltan más granadas – dijo Joe para sí mismo – pero tenemos algunas en…  
\- Se cayó del bolso – dijo Steve entregándole la fotografía – ¿Quién es?  
\- La mujer de mi vida – dijo Joe sonriendo mientras toma la fotografía – iremos a visitarte. Lo prometo. Te va caer bien  
\- Si te hace bien – dijo Steve – para mi está bien. Aunque no te ves muy animado  
\- Es la mujer de mi vida – dijo Joe – pero lamento no haberla encontrado antes  
\- Eres joven – dijo Steve – no hables así – y miró por la ventana – Joe…

Por el camino se acercaban varias camionetas desde donde empezaron a disparar de manera indiscriminada

\- Cúbranme – gritó Cole saliendo de la cabaña

Steve y Joe lo protegían desde adentro y fueron eliminando uno por unos a los recién llegados. El fuego era de ida y vuelta, mientras Cole avanzaba hacia los contrincantes 

\- ¡Cole! – gritó Joe – regresa inmediatamente. ¡Cole!  
\- Malditos bastardos – gritaba el marine fuera de si  
\- ¡Cole! – gritó Steve pero varias balas atravesaron a este que cae herido

En la casa, Steve y Joe disparaban a todo lo que se moviera pero necesitaban salir se allí, así que decidieron ir a la habitación contigua, la cual los protegería más dándoles mejor visión. Joe le hizo una seña y Steve cruzó el pasillo que los separaba. Una vez allí empezó a disparar para cubrir el cruce de su mentor. Sin embargo cuando Joe iba a medio camino una bala lo alcanzó a un lado del abdomen 

\- Joe – gritó Steve  
\- Estoy bien – dijo este – estoy bien. Sigue 

Las balas se acababan y esos tipos seguían intactos. Steve busco en su bolsillo y saco su celular, tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de Danny y varios mensajes donde le advertía que no se pusiera a jugar a Rambo porque en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para ir a rescatarlo, “me va matar” pensó Steve y tecleo


	2. ¡Otra Vez No!

Steve salió de la casa y la rodeo emboscando a sus atacantes que ahora eran ellos los que quedaron en medio del fuego cruzado. Un sonido extraño provino de la casa y Cole se lanzó hacia un lado, instantes después dos granadas cayeron entre los mercenario seguidas de una ráfaga de balas que provenía de dos lados diferentes, acabando con todos los asesinos

________________________________________

Junior hacia el papeleo en su oficina, mientras rezongaba porque lo habían dejado trabajando solo, ya que Tany había dicho que iba por el almuerzo y aun no regresaba

\- Tengo hambre – rezongaba el chico cuando su teléfono sonó – Danny ha llamado treinta ve…  
\- Junior – interrumpió Steve –, necesito que envíes una ambulancia a esta dirección cuanto antes  
\- ¡Steve! – dijo el chico saliendo de su oficina para dirigirse a la computadora principal  
\- Joe esta grave – dijo Steve y el joven siento como si le cayera un balde de agua fría  
\- Estoy enviando un helicóptero en este momento – dijo Junior – Steve ya encontramos al mercenario que te ataco ente casa – dijo Junior – lo interrogamos y confeso que lo contrataron unos abogados que al parecer trabajan para Omar Hassan. ¿te suena el nombre? – dijo Junior cuando un silencio invadió la línea  
\- Es el hijo de un antiguo blanco que mi equipo y yo eliminamos hace tiempo – dijo Steve. Envía esa ambulancia cuanto antes, y no le digas a Danny – ordeno Steve antes de colgar – la ambulancia va demorar un poco,  
\- Conozco a un médico no muy lejos – dijo Joe – pero tenemos que atravesar el bosque.  
\- Voy por unos caballos – dijo Steve –, ahora vuelvo. Resiste Joe, resiste

Cuando Steve volvió con los caballos, Cole le agarraba la mano al hombre que hablaba con dificultad. 

\- Ya volví – dijo Steve  
\- Ayúdenme – decía Joe intentando ponerse de pie  
\- Joe – decía Steve – tienes que descansar. Tenemos que sacarle la bala a Cole  
\- Ne… ne… cesi…to ir – decía Joe – Steve miró a Cole  
\- Estaré bien – dijo este – esperare el apoyo

Steve y Joe cabalgaron por un rato, mientras el castaño veía con suma preocupación el desgate que estaba teniendo en los últimos minutos

\- S… Ste… ve – llamó Joe – detente – es aquí  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo mirando a su alrededor  
\- ¿No es hermoso? – dijo Joe mirando hacia el horizonte mientras bajaba del caballo con esfuerzo  
\- Joe, tenemos que llegar al punto de encuentro – insistía Steve ayudándolo  
\- Ya estamos en él – dijo Joe dejándose caer en el suelo  
\- ¿No hay helicóptero, cierto? – dijo Steve con la voz cortada – Junior no llamó al medico  
\- Siempre me gustó sentir el sol en mi rostro – dijo cerrando los ojos  
\- Joe, no lo hagas – suplicaba Steve con lágrimas en los ojos – te necesito. Ya perdí un padre, no quiero perderte a ti también. Resiste, no quiero perderte  
\- Sé que no te gusta escucharlo – dijo Joe – pero tú madre siempre está cuidándote. Deja de juzgarla tan duro. Estoy tan orgulloso del hombre en el que te convertiste  
\- Mahalo – solloza Steve – por cuidarme siempre. Por ser como mi padre, y por haberme salvado cuando estaba en mi primera semana en la academia de los Seal  
\- No… no… sé – dijo Joe y tosió – de que… hablas  
\- De esa ves que me escape y robé un auto – confeso Steve sonriendo – Me metieron a la cárcel fuiste tú quien me saco de ahí cubriéndome la espalda. Gracias a ti es que soy un buen Seal y que pude llegar a 5-0. Gracias por todo. Gracias por haber sido mi segundo padre  
\- So… so… lo te quie… quie… ro dar… dos… dos con… cejos – dijo Joe – perdona a tu madre y no le temas al amor  
\- ¿lo dices por Catherine? – dijo Steve  
\- Lo di… di… go por Danny – dijo Joe tosiendo – si… al… guien te pu… pu… ede con… trol… lar, da… dar… te to… to… do lo que… ne… nece… sitas, y ha…cer… certe fe… liz al m… mis… mo tiempo, e…es Da… Da… nny. Búscalo – miro hacia el horizonte y sonrió – Steve ¿alguna vez has visto un atardecer y una vista tan bellos como este?  
\- No – susurró Steve y lloró abiertamente cuando Joe quedo inmóvil entre sus brazo

Y por segunda vez en la vida, el comandante de fragata Steve McGarrett lloraba la muerte de un padre, sin nadie que lo sostuviera mientras su alma se caía a pedazos


	3. La Misión Fallida

Steve miraba por una de las ventanas 

***FLASHBACK***

Steve y su equipo esperaban en el callejón para entrar bajo una lluvia infernal

\- Aborten la misión – dijo Greer por el intercomunicador – repito aborten misión.  
\- Estamos listos para entrar – dijo Steve  
\- Llueve demasiado – dijo Greer – regresen inmediatamente. Hay demasiados civiles, en especial niños. La misión se cancela  
\- Lo tenemos en la mira – dijo Joe  
\- ¡Qué aborten misión! – gritó Greer

Joe le hizo una seña a su equipo y entraron en el lugar. Se hizo un interminable silencio a través del intercomunicador, y de pronto…

\- El objetivo callo – dijo Steve – repito. El objetivo callo. La misión es un éxito – sin embargo de la nada aparece un niño con una metralleta y por instinto Steve le apunto al pequeño  
\- Amiguito, eso no es un juguete – dijo Joe –Bájala en este momento ¿Qué te llamas?  
\- Omar – dijo el niño  
\- Omar – repitió Joe – es un gran nombre. Ideal para un gran hombre. Y los grandes hombres no usan armas. Tú no quieres hacer esto – el niño bajo el arma – aborten misión – dijo a través del intercomunicador y todos obedecen

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

____________________________________________

***Un mes después***

Steve llenaba un balde con agua en esa propiedad en medio de la nada. Hacia días que las últimas palabras de Joe no salían de su cabeza

“Lo di… di… go por Danny – dijo Joe tosiendo – si… al… guien te pu… pu… ede con… trol… lar, da… dar… te to… to… do lo que… ne… nece… sitas, y ha…cer… certe fe… liz al m… mis… mo tiempo, e…es Da… Da… nny. Búscalo”

Un auto que se aproximaba alerto al comandante. Steve ya había desenfundado cuando la movilidad se detuvo frente a la casa y de este bajo quien menos imaginó

\- ¡Danny! – susurro el comandante y prácticamente corrió a abrazarlo  
\- ¿Te cansaste de las bombas y ahora prefieres los caballos? – dijo Danny alejándose un poco para mirarlo detenidamente – te ves fatal  
\- También te extrañe – dijo Steve sonriendo y volviendo a abrazarlo  
\- ¡Un mes, Steven! – dijo Danny poniendo sus manos en sus caderas – ¡un maldito mes sin saber de ti! si estabas vivo o muerto ¿Y qué es eso de “no le digan nada a Danno o va a volver”? claro que iba a volver si te metías en problemas ¿o quién crees que te saca de ellos siempre?  
\- ¿Tienes ideas como me hiciste falta? – dijo Steve en un arrebato mientras se abrazaba desesperadamente al rubio y empezó a llorar  
\- Supe… lo de Joe – dijo Danny – de verdad lo siento, amigo. Catherine – dijo sorprendido cuándo la chica salía de la cabaña – ¡wow! Lamento interrumpir su jueguito de la casita feliz  
\- No sé qué estés pensando – dijo Steve –, pero no es así  
\- Da igual – dijo Danny sonriendo –. me da gusto verte – y le da un abrazó a la mujer  
\- Steve… – dijo la mujer –, tenemos que…  
\- ¿quieren que me vaya? – dijo Danny algo incomodo  
\- Acompáñame – dijo Steve y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo hacia la cabaña

Entran al lugar y encuentran a un hombre amarrado a una silla con brazos estirados, se notaba que lo habían torturado bastante

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Danny sorprendido  
\- Es el abogado de Omar Hassan – dijo Catherine – y está a punto de decirnos donde está el malnacido  
\- Seguro – dijo Danny mirando hacia otro lado –. Steve, este hombre no les va a decir nada útil y tú lo sabes  
\- Mira Danny – dijo Catherine – tú no…  
\- No – interrumpió el rubio –, mira tú… Cat, Steve no está pensando con claridad. Necesita calmarse y no ir torturando y asesinando gente a diestra y siniestra  
\- Salgan los dos – dijo Steve tomando el balde con agua – mi amigo y yo aún debemos conversar  
\- Eres un imbécil – dijo Danny saliendo muy molesto

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando Steve sale de la cabaña totalmente ensangrentado

\- ¿Ya? – dijo Danny – ¿Terminaste de jugar a Rambo? Es que, veras, estas montañas son muy lindas, el viento helado me encanta, todo está increíble, pero gracias ti mi amigo, y a tu forma morbosa diversión provocando gritos en la gente, no puedo disfrutar el paisaje – Steve tan solo lo miro con una minúscula sonrisa en los labios  
\- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Catherine  
\- Omar está en Laos – comunicó Steve – y es ahí donde iré  
\- ¿Laos? – dijo Danny sorprendido juntando las manos e inclinándose hacia adelante – eso es al otro lado del planeta ¿no? ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a la policía y que ellos se encarguen? Porque no sé si lo sepas, pero esa es su función  
\- La policía no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo Catherine  
\- Ni siquiera traje pasaporte – continuo Danny ignorando a la castaña como si no hubiese dicho nada – además solo somos tres. Es un suicidio  
\- Somos más de tres – dijo Steve tomando su bolso y saliendo del lugar  
\- Claro – dijo Danny con sarcasmo –, como no me di cuenta. Es que no se contar – y lo siguió 

Una hora después todo el equipo dejo el lugar. Cole subió al auto en el que Danny había llegado y Steve subió al lado del conductor de la camioneta que era de Joe. 

\- Ese es mi lugar – dijo Catherine cuando Danny subió al lado del copiloto  
\- Si él conduce – dijo Danny señalando al comandante mientras cerraba la puerta – yo soy el copiloto  
\- Yo siempre conduzco – dijo Steve encendiendo el motor  
\- Hay mucho espacio – dijo Danny señalándole la carrocería 

Nuevamente el viaje fue muy silencioso. Steve iba concentrado en la carretera y Danny revisaba a cada rato su celular. Al parecer le informaba a Grace y Charlie que Steve y salían de viaje por unos días, pero que no se preocuparan. Charlie insistió en hablar con Steve que no se negó cuando tomo el celular, y le prometió que al regresar le enseñaría a hacer el giro con patada que no le salía. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Danny lo miro mal por esto. Y otra vez recordó las palabras de Joe “si alguien te puede controlar, darte todo lo que necesitas, y hacerte feliz al mismo tiempo, ese es Danny. Búscalo”  
En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto, el rostro de Danny se molestó aún más

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – dijo Danny  
\- Tú mismo lo dijiste – respondió Steve –, necesitamos refuerzos  
\- Steve – dijo Junior abrazándolo –. Lo siento mucho  
\- Mahalo por estar aquí – dijo Steve  
\- Somos Ohana – dijo Junior – ¿estás molesto? – pregunto mirando a Danny  
\- Considérate castigado – dijo el rubio abrazándolo  
\- Teniente Rolling – dijo cuadrándose  
\- Si vamos a trabajar juntos dime solo Catherine – dijo dándole un abrazo que descoloco un poco al joven Marine

Steve se sentó algo apartado mientras elaboraba un plan de ataque una vez llagasen a Laos. Danny le pregunto al resto si querían comer algo y fue hasta el mostrador para pedir la orden

\- Mira – dijo Catherine sonriendo mientras se paraba a su lado dándole la espalda al resto del equipo – no sé lo que te pasa conmigo, pero es un poco incomoda esta situación  
\- ¿quieres saber lo que me pasa contigo? – dijo Danny sonriendo – veras, es muy simple. Cada vez que apareces en la vida de Steve es para descalabrarla. Lo usas y después, como si fuera un juguete viejo lo tiras, a un lado, y te largas sin importarte nada. Y soy yo el que se quede a levantar los pedazos para volver a unirlos. Lo tuyo no es amor Catherine, ya es enfermedad. Y estoy cansado de ver lo que tu paso deja por la vida de Steve  
\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Catherine – dilo claro  
\- Deja que Steve sea feliz – dijo Danny con voz firme y mirándola a los ojos. Luego se dio la media vuelta y se alejó rumbo donde estaba el resto de equipo

Cuando subieron al avión que los llevaría a Laos, Steve le pidió a Danny que se sentara con él durante el viaje, a Catherine no le quedó otro remedio que sentarse con Junior que le ofreció sus audífonos unos asientos más atrás

\- ¿Cómo esta Grace? – pregunto Steve  
\- Preocupada por ti – dijo Danny – igual que Charlie y que yo  
\- Lo siento – dijo Steve –. Tenía que hacer esto  
\- Lo sé – dijo Danny – pero también tenías que avisarme, y no dejarme quebrándome la cabeza pensando en si ibas a volver en una pieza, herido, o simplemente recibiríamos una bandera y dos soldados cuadrándose – y Steve sonrió – ¿Y ahora que te causa gracia?  
\- Lo último que me dijo Joe – dijo Steve con la mirada perdida – es que te busque. Que solo tú me podías dar equilibrio – y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente –. Lamento haberte preocupado, y haberte obligado a dejar a Grace para venir a rescatarme  
\- Otra vez – concluyo Danny  
\- Otra vez – ratifico Steve  
\- Deja de poner ojos de cachorro apaleado – dijo Danny – porque…  
\- Mahalo – dijo Steve y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente –. Y por cierto Danno, las banderas solamente la reciben las esposas  
\- Cállate animal – dijo Danny entre dientes y totalmente sonrojado mientras Steve se reía por lo bajo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo y repito: no he visto el capítulo. Si hay algún error en el parecido a la serie mil disculpas. Ojala les esté gustando mi versión  
> Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto


	4. El Asalto

Durante el resto del viaje todos contaron historias sobre Joe. A Steve no le quedaba muy claro que era lo que más lo animaba. Si sentir que a pesar de todo Joe seguía allí con ellos, o ver a Danny y entender finalmente el último concejo de su mentor   
Al bajar del avión en Laos, se dirigieron hacia una vagoneta que los trasladaría a donde obtendrían más información sobre Omar

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Catherine en voz baja en cuanto lo vio un momento solo  
\- No pasa nada – dijo Steve mirando hacia donde Danny conversaba con el equipo  
\- Bienvenidos a Laos – dijo una voz detrás de ellos  
\- Harry – dijo Danny detrás de ellos por los que giraron para ver como ambos hombres se abrazaban  
\- Parece que ahí hay química – dijo Catherine y Steve solo mira en silencio  
\- Que gusto verte, Danny – dijo el ingles  
\- Tienes información sobre Omar – dijo Steve a boca jarro sorprendiendo a todos  
\- Esta noche Omar ira al casino – dijo Harry un tanto desconcertado – podemos agarrarlo ahí. El único problema es que tiene muchos hombres como vigilancia  
\- Nosotros también – dijo Steve tomando su bolsón – Danny, tú vienes conmigo  
\- ¿Ya tienes un plan? – le preguntó Danny caminando a su lado  
\- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Siempre – respondió Danny

¬¬__________________________________

En una habitación a las afuera de Laos, el grupo estaba reunido mientras Harry les explicaba cómo sería la misión. Intervenir el teléfono no les serviría porque Omar lo cambiaba constantemente, al igual que el automóvil

\- ¿Entonces qué propones? – dijo Steve un tanto molesto por lo que Danny le lanzo una mirada de advertencia  
\- Debemos hacerlo beber la mayor cantidad de líquido – dijo Harry – así podremos rastrearlo.  
\- Harry y Danny podrían monitorear todo desde aquí. Steve y yo podríamos hacernos pasar por una pareja – dijo Catherine y Danny se rio – ¿Qué te causa gracia, Danny?  
\- Que a Steve y a mí siempre nos dicen que parecemos un viejo matrimonio – dijo Danny  
\- Exacto – interrumpió Steve – nosotros nos haremos pasar por un matrimonio. Harry y Catherine monitorearán todo desde aquí. Junior será el mesero  
\- ¿Cuándo voy a ascender? – pregunto Junior  
\- Cuando crezcas – dijeron Steve y Danny al mismo tiempo mientras iban a preparar todo para esa noche, por lo que el moreno hizo un puchero como los que veía que Steve y Charlie hacían cuando Danny los regañaba

A las ocho de la noche Steve y Danny entraron al casino. 

\- Vamos Danno – dijo Steve ofreciéndole el brazo –, es parte de la fachada  
\- Tú quisiste estar en campo – dijo Junior por el intercomunicador – y Steve tenía que ir con una pareja  
\- ¿Por qué no puedo ser el que ofrece el brazo? – dijo Danny colgándose del brazo de Steve  
\- Eres el más bajo – dijeron Steve, Junior y Harry al mismo tiempo por lo que Danny exhalo  
\- Por favor concéntrense – dijo Catherine con una voz sin emoción

Steve y Danny llegaron a la mesa en la que el sospechoso apostaba. Los cinco ceros empezaron con pequeñas cantidades, para no despertar sospechas. Después de unos cinco minutos, este dejo de apostar y se levantó de la mesa

\- El sospechoso se va – dijo Junior por el intercomunicador   
\- Hay que hacer algo – dijo Harry  
\- Sedúcelo – dijo Catherine  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijeron Steve y Danny al mismo tiempo  
\- Sedúcelo ahora – dijo Catherine  
\- ¿Ha habido suerte? – dijo Danny sonriendo  
\- No – dijo el hombre mirándolo de pies a cabeza – pero por lo visto eso acaba de cambiar  
\- Eso parece – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras Junior disimuladamente le hecha un líquido en el vaso del sospechoso mientras un mensaje llega al celular de este  
\- Desgraciadamente me tengo que ir – dijo el sospechoso mirando su celular – fue un placer – dijo antes de beber su copa y salir del casino  
\- No tienes autorización para volver a hacer eso – le siseo Steve al rubio al oído y tanto Junior como Cole se rieron

Steve y Danny los siguieron en el automóvil. Steve conducía de manera más rápido que de costumbre, mientras Catherine y Harry los dirigían por los auriculares.

\- Dense prisa – dijo Harry – si entra al túnel lo van a perder  
\- Espero que el plan funcione – dijo Steve – o será la persecución más corta de la historia

Diez minutos más tarde, Steve y Danny estacionaron frente al hotel Riverside Boutique Resort. Inmediatamente Catherine hackeo el sistema del hotel, dándole acceso irrestricto a las cámaras del lugar para saber cuántos hombres había en el piso.   
Media hora después Steve y Danny entraban en la habitación en medio de una amena conversación, para Junior, una encarnizada pelea para aquel que no los conociera

\- Trajimos pizza – anuncio Danny – sin piña – recalcó mirando a Steve que rodo los ojos  
\- Genial – dijo Junior – muero de hambre  
\- ¡Hey, con calma! – dijo Steve  
\- Yo también quiero – dijo Cole tomando un pedazo

Mientras comían diseñaron el plan con el que atacarían a Omar, por momentos Catherine intento rozar la mano del comandante, pero este la esquivo en todo momento. La noche ya estaba avanzada cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Steve salió al balcón y Catherine lo iba a seguir, pero Danny se le adelanto y Steve lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo sigues con lo de Joe? – dijo Danny   
\- Culpable – dijo Steve –. No puede protegerlo. No pude ver que Greer era una traidora. Fue como un padre para mí y… volví a fallar Danno – y sus lágrimas caen – sino fuese por mí, Joe aun estaría aquí. ¡Todo mi equipo estaría a salvo! –bajo el rostro – nosotros salimos un tiempo y…  
\- De cierta manera fue también fue tu padre– dijo Danny – y estoy seguro que hasta último momento él estuvo orgulloso de ti y del hombre en el que te convertiste  
\- Mahalo por estar aquí – dijo Steve y unió sus frentes  
\- Voy a estar siempre donde me necesites – prometió Danny   
\- Eres mi ángel de la guarda – dijo Steve

Catherine desde la puerta los miraba en completo silencio

____________________________________________

El equipo estaba distribuido estratégicamente alrededor del hotel

\- ¿Listos? – dijo Steve  
\- Listo – dijo Cole  
\- Listo – dijo Junior  
\- Lista – dijo Catherine  
\- Adelante – dijo Danny

Cole entró al lobbies del hotel montado en una motocicleta que sorprendiendo a todos pero es interceptado por tres hombres 

\- Debo hacer esta entrega – dijo el motociclista  
\- Hoy no hay entregas, amigo – dijo el sicario – vuelve por donde viniste  
\- Yo creo que no – dijo el Marine sacando un arma y apuntándoles a los hombres – puedes pasar, Danny – dijo por el intercomunicador – y un camión entro hasta el lobbies – vamos, vamos, vamos – dijo mientras todos bajaban  
\- ¿Hablas español? – dijo Steve   
\- Si – dijo el hombre  
\- Pon la mano en el lector del ascensor – ordeno Steve – Pon la mano en el lector del ascensor y presiona el numero veintiocho – una vez este obedeció, todos entraron en él a excepción de Danny – nos vemos en un rato Danno  
\- Nada de un rato animal – dijo Danny – solo tienes ocho minutos. ¿Me escuchaste, Steven? Ocho minutos – y ve como el comandante le sonreía mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerrera  
\- Estará bien – dijo Catherine esposando a uno de los hombres, pero Danny la ignoro esposando al otro hombre


	5. Regresando A Casa

Steve y su equipo llegaron al piso 28 y fueron eliminando a los hombres de Omar uno por uno. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de este, Steve le hace una seña a Junior que tiró la puerta de una patada. Entraron y les dispararon a los hombres que estaban con Omar. Este tomo un arma y le iba a disparar a Steve pero el comandante fue más rápido y le disparó en el hombro frente a su esposa e hijo de Omar que estaban ahí. 

\- Todo acabo – dijo Omar – ya cumplí con mi cometido. Acabe con los hombres que asesinaron a mi padre  
\- Steve – dijo la voz de Danny por el intercomunicador – tenemos problemas  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Steve mientras Omar sonreía  
\- Estamos rodeados – dijo el detective  
\- Libera a mis amigo – exigió Steve  
\- ¿Y dejar ir mi única oportunidad de ser libre? – dijo Omar – no lo creo – añadió sonriendo  
\- En mis años en Vietnam aprendí a tener un plan B – dijo Harry por el intercomunicador mientras marca en su teléfono – ya puedes entrar – y colgó  
\- Plan B ¿eh? – dijo Steve y el británico solo sonrió

Mientras tanto en el lobby del hotel, Catherine y Danny habían sido reducidos y puestos de rodillas mientras los hombres de Omar les apuntaban a la cabeza. De pronto sonaron sirenas por todo el lugar que se llenaba de policía

\- ¡Al suelo! – ordenaban – ¡al suelo! – y toda la gente de Omar soltaron sus armas y se iban tirando al suelo uno a uno  
\- Dile a Harry que me debe una – le dijo la oficial a Danny  
\- Me asegurare que te lo pague – dijo Danny sonriendo

En la suite de Omar, Danny le confirmo a Steve por el intercomunicador que estaban bien, por lo que el comandante se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración

\- Ahí tienes tu plan B – dijo Steve – Te tengo noticias Omar. No mataste a todos los hombres de esa misión – dijo el comandante –, te falto el más importante. El que jalo el gatillo que mato a tu padre. Yo – Omar lo miro sorprendido mientras le apunto con el arma – ¿esto es lo que quieres para él? ¿esto es lo que quieres para tu hijo? – y señalo al niño que estaba abrazado a una mujer un poco mas allá, pero de reojo vio como este le tapo lo ojos a su hijo y sutilmente asintió ¬– Vamos, mátame, me harías un favor te lo aseguro – y aseguro su arma antes de guardarla – o me matas o lo que yo te hare será mucho peor

_________________________________________

La agente Greer caminaba por las calles del Norte de China vestida de blanco con un sombrero y un cubre bocas. Entró en una casa y se quitó el sombrero y el cubre bocas. Escucho la puerta abrirse y giró instintivamente

\- Hola mi amor – dijo Steve –. Es bueno que te hidrates – añadió revisando unas cremas que habían en la mesa – aquí hace mucho calor  
\- ¡Steve! – dijo la mujer sorprendida – ¡estás vivo!  
\- ¿Sorprendida? – pregunto Steve y ella intento huir pero un golpe la derribo  
\- ¿Por qué la prisa? – dijo Danny   
\- ¿Y quién eres tú? – dijo Greer - ¡oh por Dios! Eres el calienta cama de turno que tiene Steve  
\- ¿Valió la pena? – preguntó Steve pero en un movimiento rápido Greer sacó un arma y le apuntó – ni te atrevas Greer.

Un disparo retumbo en la habitación y un hilo de sangre escurrió de un orificio en mitad de la frente de Greer. Steve giro hacia atrás y del arma que Danny empuñaba aun salía humo

_________________________________________

Steve abrazo a Cole en el aeropuerto de Honolulu mientras Danny y Catherine estaban unos pasos más atrás

\- Mahalo – dijo Steve   
\- Joe era un gran hombre – dijo Cole – y te quería como un hijo. Deberías arriesgarte y ser feliz. Cuídate – y tomando su bolso se encamino a abordar su avión   
\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – pregunto Steve a la teniente   
\- Aún tengo unos días libre, pero mi vida es la marina – dijo Catherine –. De verdad lamento lo de Joe. Él fue un gran hombre, amigo y un gran entrenador  
\- Fue mucho más que eso – dijo Steve –. Fue mi padre, y me hizo prometer algo que pienso cumplir al pie de la letra  
\- ¿Y qué te hizo prometer? – dijo la castaña  
\- Que sería feliz – dijo Steve – y es lo que hare. Adiós Cat – le da un beso en la mejilla y se giró para hablar con su amigo – Danno ¿me harías un favor?  
\- Con gusto me llevare mi bello auto a mi casa – dijo el rubio sonriendo  
\- ¿Me llevarías a casa? – dijo Steve sonriendo   
\- Claro – dijo Danny mirando a Catherine de reojo – yo los llevo  
\- No Danno. No estas entendiendo – dijo Steve respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos un instante – Tú eres mi casa. Tú y los niños son mi Ohana. Y yo quiero, necesito, ir a casa. Estoy cansado  
\- Steve – dijo Catherine sorprendida  
\- Disculpa Cat – dijo Steve – pero no te podremos llevar. Danny y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar antes de ver a los niños – y entrelazo la mano a la del rubio  
\- Vamos a casa – dijo Danny mientras unían sus frentes  
\- A mí si me tienen que llevar – dijo Junior – después de todo soy su hijo adoptivo – y alzando su bolso se encamino a la salida –. Apúrense. Estoy cansado. ¿podemos comprar hamburguesas de camino a casa?

La pareja sonrió divertida mientras Steve le besaba la frente al rubio antes de seguirlo. Steve cumpliría la última promesa hecha a su mentor

_________________________________________

Steve y Danny preparaban la mesa para cenar cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y entró un Charlie lleno de energía llamando a su tío favorito

\- ¿sabías que estoy aquí y soy tu padre, no? – dijo Danny  
\- Pero el mini D vino a divertirse – dijo Steve alzando al pequeño rubio  
\- Hola papá – dijo Grace abrazando fugazmente a su padre para ir abrazar a Steve – ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Mejor – dijo Steve –, nada mejor que la Ohana para cuando el corazón duele  
\- Niños – dijo Junior entrando con Eddie   
\- Hola junior – dijo Grace chocando su mano con la del joven, un saludo enseñado por Joe  
\- ¿Junior me enseñaras a dar patadas como la que da tío Steve? – pregunto Charlie mientras acariciaba a Eddie después que Steve lo bajo  
\- ¿Qué dijimos de las patadas voladoras? – dijo Danny  
\- Nada de patadas voladoras dentro de casa – dijeron Junior, Grace y Charlie al mismo tiempo  
\- Vayan a cambiarse, los espero en la playa – dijo Junior  
\- Primero vamos a desayunar – dijo Steve  
\- Voy a dejar mi mochila – dijo Grace subiendo  
\- Vamos Charlie – dijo Junior tomando su mochila – yo te ayudo – los tres subieron mientras Eddie los seguía moviendo la cola  
\- Te amo – dijo Steve y Danny lo beso suavemente

Desde una camioneta parqueada en la calle, Catherine observaba todo a través de unos binoculares, los cuales dejo en el asiento del copiloto, respiro hondo poniéndose sus gafas y arrancando el motor de la movilidad, se fue del lugar

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¿A alguien le gusta Crepusculo? ¿Jacob/Edward?  
> ¿Se imaginan que pasaria si Jacob imprimase de Edward pero no quisiera reconocerlo?  
> muy pronto "Culpa De la Luna"  
> nos leemos pronto,


End file.
